Prewar Proposal
by RezleVettems
Summary: After episode 23 of R2. Jeremiah watches the sky before the final battle. Sayoko makes a surprise appearance with a surprising proposal. How can a man refuse her? OrangexSupermaid


Prewar Proposal

Jeremiah Gottwald, nicknamed Orenji-kun by whisperers, silently read over the skies as the Damocles's very existence within it tainted it. His arms rested over the railing with the occasional breath of wind passing through. Sayoko lightly stepped out from the building, now wearing a typical, blue uniform from one of the nurses. Despite her effort, the cyborg noticed, turning around to check. "Sorry if I've bothered you, I'll find another place," she humbly apologized. "No, you may stay. I know I'm not the only one with clouded thoughts," the former margrave politely offered. Wishing to be polite, she couldn't refuse.

"It's unusual. Only a few months ago we tried to kill each other," she said in her own amusement.

"Indeed. To say the least, I've changed too many times in this war to want to do it again," replied Jeremiah, leaking a pleasant smile across his tanned face. "It was quite interesting to see a member of the Shinozaki School serving as a maid at Ashford. I was a little thrilled."

"Putting the past aside, I apologize for the attack."

"It was your duty, Shinozaki-san. I was the attacker."

"Actually, you may call me Sayoko. I would also like to call you Jeremiah-san or perhaps Ore…" going against her reactions, the man laughed heartily. "You can call me Orenji-kun. It seems to be my label now. Although I am not mad at Lelouch-sama for doing what he did to me. Back then…I was a spoiled purist and part of me still is."

Silence. The two didn't speak immediately after that; instead they chose to gaze at the sky. Jeremiah's calm breathing could be heard from only a few feet away and Sayoko's uniform fluttered in the breeze. Her chest heightened and lowered. It was rare for her to have a moment to relax and simply breathe in life anymore. The silence strangely bridged the gap between them. They were introverts beyond anything else. "Orenji-kun, you're a pilot correct?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, under Lelouch-sama now."

"Undoubtedly you will participate in the upcoming battle then?"

"I couldn't live with myself if the emperor were to fall without my efforts."

"Then may I make a proposal?" Sayoko asked, bearing an expressionless smile in her voice. "I think you're quite handsome Orenji-kun. And from what I've learned about you, quite charming." Even his mechanical body stiffened to such sudden remarks. He had no idea why she began to say this but he didn't stop it. "Our loyalty keeps us alive on the battlefield and depending on the situation, can make us die happy. But there's more to life than such motivation, as Lelouch-sama taught me that. I may be asking this at an inappropriate time but, after the battle, would you care to join me on a stroll through the city?"

"Sa-Sayoko-san," Jeremiah stuttered. He wanted to step back, never had a woman asked him out before, giving his previous self. Her serenity in the situation masked her beating heart. Being only 24, there was quite an extensive gap between her supposedly uninteresting romantic life in high school and her complete abstinence now. And after such a wait, she wasn't planning on letting a good man get away. "I do not know if you would want me," Jeremiah said, almost advising against the notion. "I use to kill your people and enjoyed it. Though I am not as spoiled or hate-filled, my past cannot be denied."

"If I were to focus on what was done in the past, I would not be with Lelouch-sama. Right now, I think you're a pleasure to be with," she smiled. Again, Jeremiah chuckled. "I suppose I can't refuse such resolve or such beauty. Sayoko-san, I would love to take you out."

Ever since his personal change, that was the first time he ever truly opened up to somebody besides Lelouch. It was certain to him then, he truly had changed from the status-obsessed, racist purist he once was, becoming a honorable knight of loyalty and surprisingly a lucky man. "It would seem I now have two reasons to survive the upcoming fight."

"If it is enough to keep you alive, I would offer it again gladly," Sayoko said, staring at the sky one last time.

* * *

Author's note: I like this new coupling. People are quick to draw up images for them and set them up together after about a minute of interaction in one episode. But I'm a sucker for the strange and unusual airs. Hope you enjoyed and I hope you review.


End file.
